disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb Fletcher/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Ferb Fletcher in animation. FerbHawaiianGarb.jpg|Dressed as a luau dancer ChefFerb.jpg|As a chef at Chez Platypus Ferb catches Vanessa.jpg Vanessa and Ferb duet 2.jpg|Performing backup guitar for Vanessa's song "I'm Me". FerbSinatra-HDcropped.jpg|Singing like Frank Sinatra FerbInATux.jpg|Wearing a tux AdysonFerbGretchen.jpg|Performing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" with Adyson and Gretchen. FerbInCrowsNest.jpg|Ferb as a sailor FerbPutsUpChristmasLights.jpg|Ferb at Christmastime FerbPitching.jpg|Ferb pitching in baseball FerbsLongLegs.jpg|Ferb showing off his long legs BoysHairSwitched.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's hair got switched around Phineas_and_Ferb's_Signatures.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's signatures PnFShades.jpg|Ferb and Phineas wearing shades PnFAtTheBeach.jpg|Ferb and Phineas on the beach BoysJugglingCorndogs.jpg|Ferb and Phineas juggling corn dogs FerbThrowSwitch.jpg|Ferb about to throw the switch Ferb_on_Vanessas_Motorcycle.jpg|Ferb riding on the back of Vanessa's motorcycle FerbGretchen1.jpg|Ferb with Gretchen Cattle drive lunch break.jpg|Ferb eating Uncle Sabu with PFIBB.jpg|Ferb with Uncle Sabu PnF see Agent P.jpg|Ferb with Agent P Phineas Ferb Doof.jpg|Ferb with Heinz and Phineas Phineas Ferb Agent P falling.jpg|Ferb, Phineas, and Agent P falling Phineas and Ferb in their bedroom.jpg|Ferb, Phineas, and Perry in bed Locked up A2SD.jpg|Ferb chained up Fireside Girls A2SD.jpg|Ferb being a human pyramid while the Alternate Fireside Girls watch 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|2nd Dimension Ferb Preparing to launch the Pelican.jpg|Ferb and Phineas as pilots Thaddeus and Thor meet Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Ferb and Phineas by Thaddeus and Thor Aquarium blueprint.jpg|Ferb holding a blueprint The Lake Nose Cap.jpg|Ferb and Phineas with Nosey Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb.JPG|Ferb, Phineas, and Baljeet Phineas Ferb reform school tools.jpg|Ferb and Phineas trying to get tools in reform school Thumbs up for the Flying Fishmonger.jpg|Ferb with his grandpa Baby PnF on kiddie rides.jpg|Baby Phineas and Ferb on the rocket rides PhineasAndFerbSingSummerSong.jpg|Ferb during Summer (Where Do We Begin?) Miss Piggy on Take Two with PnF.jpg|Ferb and Phineas with Miss Piggy in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Tour De Ferb song HD.jpg|Ferb and friends on their bikes That s the spirit .jpg|Ferb in a Halloween costume Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella with sunglasses.jpg|Ferb, Phineas and Isabella with shades on SnakeCharming.jpg|Ferb singing Wedding Adventure while Gretchen charms a snake Ready to try glasses.jpg|Ferb watches Phineas put on X-Ray glasses PnF AT2D 12.jpg|Ferb with Agent P and Phineas Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.jpg|Ferb watching Isabella pet Perry PhineasnFerbBabies.jpg|Phineas and Ferb turned into babies Candace with babies.JPG 327 - Candace in Danger.jpg|Ferb holding to Candace's hand Phin and Izzie.jpg|Ferb on a jet ski with Gretchen 326a - Scored.jpg|Ferb with Phineas and Isabella on a jetpack FerbChristmas.jpg Ferb with their tools.png|Ferb with their tools|link=Ferb Fletcher/Gallery Phineas and Ferb in their space suits.jpg|Ferb in his space suit Instrument_of_Demise.PNG|Ferbalot, Ferb's medieval counterpart, with the sword Excaliferb Well_uh_okay_so_big_deal.jpg Phineaserbgangnamstyle.png|Gangnam style TakeTwo.jpg|Ferb with Phineas and Miss Piggy on piano Baljeet Signal.jpg Candace holding the egg.jpg Mother Nature Won 2.jpg Having-fun.png Isabelock.jpg Ballpit Kid in No More Bunny Business.jpg Bouncing gelatin.png Planning the day's project.jpg Romance at last.jpg Trying out the game.jpg Kids see Candace on TV.jpg Phineas and Ferb dying.jpg Sibs return to the real world.jpg Kids in ballgowns.jpg Candace gets a ballgown.jpg You... all... look beautiful.jpg QIYI 20130221175700.jpg QIYI 20130221175956.jpg QIYI 20130221180204.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 58.jpg QIYI 20130226132209.jpg QIYI 20130226132421.jpg Secret.png Star Certificate.jpg Rocket design drawing board.jpg Just like Beggars Canyon back home.jpg The robot dog.jpg Baljeet, Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb in their swimwear.jpg Phineas and Ferb - Knot My Problem (Disney Channel Replay Spain - Episode 4x07 A).jpg Awsome.jpg Candace steals Phineas' line.JPG MissionMarvelHeroes.jpg Presenting SW.PNG Sw11.png Phineas and Ferb - Mission Marvel New Logo.jpg MissionMarvel21.jpg Mission Marvel DVD Cover.jpg Pimage.jpg LukePhineasnadFerb.jpg|Luke Skywalker makes an appearance. Cuttingitclose.jpg|The boys cut it close on the Death Star. IsabellaFighterPilotMeap.jpg|Meap and Isabella in Mos Eisley's cantina. KyleMemkeConceptArt.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Isabella inside the Centennial Chihuahua. Phineas fights Ferb Star Wars.jpg|Phineas and Darth Ferb fight. Mission Marvel title card.jpg The gang's all here.jpg Mission_Marvel_-_Ferb.png BBBBBBAAAAAA.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 1.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 2.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 3.png Vanessa And Ferb I'm Me 4.png Ferb Vannesa Escualtor.png Vanessa And Ferb Duet.jpg Candace and Jeremy in their sweet ride.jpg Candace singing My Sweet Ride.jpg SweetRide.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (239).jpg Meeting Xavier and Fred.jpg Busy Busy Busy.png Phin, Ferb and Izzy in the desert.png Milly's hair.png PhineasBalloonrace1a.jpg Escape From Phineas Tower3.jpg Baljeet has two right hands-.png Ancient Phineas and Ferb.png Ferb_as_Jeremy.png Ferb_in_Swim_Trunks.png 306A - Everyone Runs Away.jpg Platapi.jpg Ferb i heart Tatooine.jpg Phineas and Ferb on a Speeder.jpg Ferb Nude.png RunningontheDeathStarPFStarWars.png PhineaswithbinocularsandFerbwithsandpeoplepuppet.png PhineasandFerbonSpeeders.png PhineasandFerbmeetsR2-D2.png PhineasFerbIsabellaandPerryStarWars.png Phineasandferbmybestcustomers.png Welovetatooine.png Surfthroughthecannons.png PhineasandFerbwithJabbatheHutt.png Thenimustdestroyyou.png SithFerb.png PhineasvsFerb.png Joinmeonthedarksidebrother.png Nowyouwilljoinme.png IronMan-Thor-PandF.JPEG DeathStarHologramPnF.png Thisisgonnaberough.png BpeVacSCYAEepuE.jpg|Early concept art, circa 1994 Older Ferb and Phineas.jpg|Teenagers in "Act Your Age" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image96.jpg Phineas and Ferb hug Stormtrooper Candace.jpg Ferb being exposed.jpg PnF_Ballad_of_Klimpaloon-concert10_Ferb.jpg|Ferb dancing during The Ballad of Klimpaloon Ferb on guitar.png Category:Character galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb galleries